minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
12
Well, I guess I made a mistake. We all make mistakes, huh? Why not talk about it over a cup of tea? Chapter 1: What. The. Heck. Average day, me and some friends, Samantha and Stuart, were playing on a Minecraft LAN World. We were mining in the caves one day when we found a red ore... Thinking it was redstone, we mined it up. What we got instead was a red reskin of a diamond called “12”. We thought it was a glitch, so we rebooted minecraft. Oddly enough, it was still the same. Thinking it may be a glitched name and they added rubies to minecraft, we made a sword. It worked, but it was called, “144”, we used the sword on Samantha as she offered herself to be tested on. We used it, and what happened was just terrifying. The game crashed and my computer played a loud screeching static noise in my ears. A message opened in the minecraft launcher. It said, “You made a mistake.”. What the heck just happened. Chapter 2: Sound to Terrifying Sound. This was NOT normal. After investigation, I found the sound in my .minecraft folder. It was called, “1725.ogg”. Playing the sou-OH YEAH THAT WAS THE SOUND!1!!1!1!1!1!11!!1 I wanted to investigate, I ran the file inside of a spectogram and got something that scared the living heck out of me. The spectrogram showed my IP Address, ZIP code, Legal Name, and the random numbers, “1725”. I asked my friends if they had the same file, but no. I gave them the file location of it on my computer to see if that helped. While they found a file called, “1725.ogg”, it was not the same file. This time, it sounded like a lullaby that would be sung to a sleepy infant. They ran it through a spectogram, but noth8ng was to be found except the words, ”sleep”. Not creepy, but interesting. I tried to find the file they had in my minecraft files, but to no result. I could not find it. Chapter 3: 12, 1725, and 144. Its a few day later, Samantha left with her parents to visit their Grandparents and Stuart broke his ankle yesterday. I wanted to dig deep. I visited a world with the seed “1725”. Then I received a call from the number, “1725 144 12“ (its not an actual number don’t call it its only for the story), I answered it. It was a crying man. He said faintly, “You made a mistake, Jacob.”. Then the phone hanged up, I tried to call it back, but it said it was an invalid phone number. As for the world, it loaded. A black figure with green eyes stared at me. It then ran out of render distance. I was all of a sudden killed. The death message was, “JacoTaco was done did by 12.”. I hit Tab, but 12 was not there. Then minecraft.exe crashed, after exiting the program a file was on my computer. It was named, “Folder, or is it?”. Chapter 4: Folder, or is it? I opened the file, there were 3 files inside of the file. One was named ”12”, another was “144”, and the last one was called “1725”. I opened “12” and saw what was inside of it. A .ogg file called, “thedeadlock.ogg”, I played it. My ears have died. Press F to pay respects. I ran the file in a spectogram and it said, “Hello” and a terrible MS Paint face. 144 had nothing, 1725 had 3 audio files inside of them. “intergear.ogg”, “inter2gear.ogg”, and “inter3gear.ogg”. Intergear.ogg was nothing, even in spectogram, all it was as a few clicks. inter2gear.ogg was an entire song. Showed not much in spectogram, but it sure was terrifying. I sped it up because it sounded like a slowed down version of another sound. I sped it up and it was a few knocks, stomps, clicks, and such. There was also what sounded like a man with a deep voice saying, “Die. In a hole.”, not creepy though. inter3gear.ogg was just downright nightmare fuel. At the end, a man said, “Hello. Have we met before?”. Nothing in spectogram by the way. Then, my computer shut down. Was completely off. Nothing was coming from it. No sound or light. Just silence and darkness. Chapter 5: A disrupted signal and Cozy Campfires. I got on my phone and called computer support and my parents who were next door visiting the neighbors. No response from either, so I went next door to the neighbors, the house was gone. Their car was drove through the wall. Windows were smashed and holes in the wall everywhere. A terrible smell could be smelled from on my way to the house walking down the road. Then I wanted to go to my house again, I did not want to smell it or look at the house any longer. I went back to my house. I walked up to my door and opened it. There was a man in a solid black suit and green goggles. Just like the man I saw in world. I ran from my house to my friend, Johnny’s house. I knocked on the door and told him everything that was going on. He said he could let me stay the night, even though I had nothing with me, then I heard sirens. I went outside, my house was on fire. The guy I saw in my house earlier was on the road staring at me. He then ran into a bush. I never saw him again for a week. Until this happened... To be continued. The story ends here. Want to hear what happens next? Just let me know in the comments! (Sorry if there’s a lot of grammar issues, I’m on an iPad and I type very fast. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas